Immunity ability
Proof is a series of Elemental and Status abilities throughout the series, though they are not named until Final Fantasy X. They are usually referred to as "Nullifying" abilities, such as Null Lightning, or simply just prevention. They have been around since the original Final Fantasy and has appeared in every game since then, and are an important device to gameplay. Some abilities and/or equipment has more than one Proof ability, such as the Ribbon, and is thus far more useful than any other single Proof ability available, though these types of abilities don't usually show up until the end of the game. The following list entails all of the Proof abilities: Elemental: *'Fireproof' - Nullifies Fire elemental damage. *'Iceproof' - Nullifies Ice elemental damage. *'Lightningproof' - Nullifies Lightning elemental damage. *'Waterproof' - Nullifies Water elemental damage. *'Gravityproof' - Nullifies Gravity elemental damage. *'Tetraproof' - Nullifies Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Water elemental damage. Note that the following aren't named in any game, but are named so to keep in line with the current names: *'Earthproof' - Nullifies Earth elemental damage. *'Windproof' - Nullifies Wind elemental damage. *'Holyproof' - Nullifies Holy elemental damage. *'Shadowproof' - Nullifies Dark elemental damage. Status: *'Poisonproof' - Prevents Poison *'Darkproof' - Prevents Blind *'Deathproof' - Prevents Instant Death *'Silenceproof' - Prevents Silence *'Sleepproof' - Prevents Sleep *'Zombieproof' - Prevents Zombie. Only appears in Final Fantasy X *'Stoneproof' - Prevents Petrify and Gradual Petrify. *'Slowproof' - Prevents Slow *'Berserkproof' - Prevents Berserk. *'Confuseproof' - Prevents Confusion *'Curseproof' - Prevents Curse *'Doomproof' - Prevents Doom *'Itchproof' - Prevents Itchy *'Pointlessproof' - Prevents Pointless *'Stopproof' - Prevents Stop *'Ribbon' - The ultimate Status Proof ability, as it usually prevents all but a few statuses in every game it appears in. It is usually on the accessory of the same name. There are also various other Proof abilities, but they are all unnamed. Appearances ''Final Fantasy There were no Elemental Proof abilities in this game, but it was the first game to feature Status Proof abilities, mostly featuring Death Proof, Poison Proof, Stone Proof, and Silence Proof. Final Fantasy II Fire, Ice, and Lightning Proof make their first appearance in this game, while the Ribbon ability appears Final Fantasy III Status Proofs appear on each Shield in the game, and Ribbon appears on the Onion Shield, Onion Helm, Onion Gauntlets, and Ribbon. There are no signs of Elemental Proof abilities in the game. Final Fantasy IV Again, there are no Elemental Proof abilities in the game, but several Status Proof abilities exist, such as Piggy Proof, Toad Proof, Poison Proof, and so on. Final Fantasy V All sorts of Status Proofs appear in the game, including Old Proof as a one-time only Status Proof ability. Elemental Proofs appear on Force Shield only, which appears solely in the GBA version. Final Fantasy VI Status Proofs reappear yet again, this time with another one-time Status Proof being Imp Proof. Elemental Proof abilities are more plentiful in the game, with Wind Proof finally appearing and Poison Proof being one of the more dominant Proof abilities. Dark Proof means nothing in this game due to a bug in the game with the Dark status. Final Fantasy VII Various Proof abilities appear in the form of Accessories for Statuses and Elements alike. Status and Elemental Proofs can also be applied directly to a character by equipping an Added Effect materia with any status materia or a Level 2 Elemental materia with any elemental materia linked together in a character's armor. Final Fantasy IX Status Proof abilities appear in this game under different names, and includes Insomniac, Jelly, Antibody, Locomotion, Loudmouth, Bright Eyes, Clear Headed, and Body Temp. Shadow Proof, Holy Proof, and Water Proof finally appear in this game, and all Elemental Proofs appear solely as side effects of equipment. This is also the only time that Freeze Proof, Heat Proof, and Venom Proof appear. Final Fantasy X Various Elemental and Status Proof abilities can be found on dropped armor or customized in various manners. This is also the only time that Zombie Proof appears. Final Fantasy X-2 Again, various Elemental and Status Proof abilities can only be accessed via either accessories or Garment Grids. This is also the only time that Doom Proof shows up, and the only time Tetra Proof and Gravity Proof appears as well. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Several Proof abilities appear as '''Resist' abilities, and each character (except for Ashe and Ba'Gamnan) has one Resist ability. The following is a list of Resist abilities and who has them. *'Resist Immobolize': Vaan *'Resist Silence': Penelo *'Resist Blind': Balthier *'Resist Sleep': Fran *'Resist Slow': Basch *'Resist Poison': Kytes *'Resist Stop': Filo *'Resist Confuse': Llyud Category:Support Abilities